The present invention relates to a chain link for a link chain which is flexible per se as.
In a flexible link chain which is constructed from a plurality of chain links connected together, the individual chain links are movable relative to one another in order to provide the link chain with flexibility and to be able to displace said link chain, for example, along a guide which does not extend in a linear manner. Moreover, link chains which are flexible per se are also known, in which the chain links are connected together so as to be movable but lockable to one another, so that the link chain which is flexible per se may be stiffened by locking the chain links together. For example, the individual chain links are pretensioned relative to one another via a spring-loaded pulling means so that the individual chain links are brought into positive-locking engagement with one another and, as a result, are fixed together rigidly and thus locked when a portion of the link chain is extended out of a holder. For example, the link chain which is flexible per se may be present as being wound up in a holder, in which in this case the individual chain links are unlocked from one another counter to a restoring force of the flexible pulling means. If the link chain is extended out of this holder, the individual chain links of an extended portion are automatically locked together so that the extended portion extends in a linear manner and is self-supporting.
Such link chains are used, for example, inside a vehicle in belt presenters. In this case, for example, a belt guiding element for a seat belt is adjusted via such a link chain in order to make it easier for a vehicle occupant to grasp the seat belt for fastening the seat belt. Seat belt presenters having such a link chain are disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2004 036 189 A1 or DE 10 2009 009 906 A1.
In particular, when using such a link chain in a vehicle, the conflict always has to be resolved, on the one hand, of achieving the greatest possible stability via the link chain in the extended state and, at the same time, of accommodating the link chain in a manner which is as compact as possible in the retracted state via the chain links which are movable relative to one another.